kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Amatsukaze
Quotes Hourly Notifications (Kai) Seasonal Quotes }} Character Appearance *Amatsukaze has brown-ish yellow eyes, long silver hair with twintails, with red-white striped windsock-style hair tubes. On her head is a small smokestack-style hat sitting on a black strap that goes down under her choker, over her chest, under her panties and ends at her thigh highs. *Amatsukaze wears a grey scarf secured by a lifebuoy, a very short slightly see-through black buttoned sailor dress with white stripes on her cuffs and end of her dress. She only wears a black, frilled side-tie panties under her dress, maroon-colored thigh highs with white stripes near the brim, secured with straps going all the way up and rudder high heels. She also wears a white glove on her right hand. *Amatsukaze is armed with a waist-mounted quadruple torpedo mount on her back, and a Rensouhou-kun mounted on her right, with the words アマッカゼ printed on the hull, which is faded in her remodeled art. *Amatsukaze, upon remodeling, gains a small smile on her CG art. Her smokestack-style hat also gains a heart-shaped smoke cloud. Players in the community have suggested that this might be a sign of her warming up to the admiral (Amatsukaze was historically (mistakenly) abandoned for some time). Personality * She is a template tsundere. From her dialogue it can be inferred that she cares about Shimakaze as more than a friend. This relationship is likely derived from her historical role as the prototype for Shimakaze. Trivia *She shares a captain (Tameichi Hara) with both Shigure and Yahagi. Captain Hara was the only IJN Destroyer Captain from the start of the war to survive to the very end. * Survived a torpedo attack from the USS Redfin which blew off her bow after setting off her forward magazine and killed 80 of her crew; the rest of her crew abandoned her under the assumption she was too heavily damaged. She was found still afloat six days later by a Japanese patrol plane and was towed back to Singapore to be fitted with a temporary bow. *Her name means "heavenly wind". **It was first carried by the second Destroyer of the Isokaze class in 1917. *Sunk in action by the USAAF, April 6, 1945 near Amoy (now Xiamen), China (24°30′N 118°10′E). *Scuttled April 10, 1945. *Her last captain Tomoyuki Morita (He was 25 years old at the time, the youngest destroyer captain in the Imperial Japanese Navy) wanted to return her to Japan. However, it was not possible to save her because of the grounding and enemy attacks. 20 years later, the Maritime Self Defense Force's first guided missile destroyer JDS Amatsukaze (DDG-163) was commissioned and was attached to 1st Escort Flotilla at Yokosuka. In 1971, a new commander was assigned to the Flotilla: Rear Admiral Tomoyuki Morita. Finally they were able to meet again in Japan. * In 2012, the wreckage of Amatsukaze was found by a Chinese engineering ship. About 30 tons of the wreckage was salvaged, cut into pieces and sold as scrap metal before the intervention of local relics administration departments. * Along with Shimakaze, Teruzuki, Akizuki, Hatsuzuki and Suzutsuki, she is one of 6 Destroyers with "sentient turrets". * Although there are no relationship between the two, her name share the same Kanji characters "天津“ with Tianjin city in China. So her name literally in Chinese means "Tianjin wind"